This invention relates to a single device having the capabilities of both an acoustical and electric guitar.
Many musical compositions are written to include sections played on both an acoustical and on an electric guitar. In some instances, the parts switch back and forth between the two instruments. This poses no great problem when the musical composition is being played in a studio. The parts can be played independently, even separated by days, and then dubbed together simulating a continuous flow of music from one guitar to the other guitar. The problem arises when the musical composition having been recorded is now popular and the performer wishes to include that musical composition in a combination presentation. The common practice is to play the piece either on the acoustical guitar or on the electric guitar and not attempt to switch between instruments. This makes for a generally unsatisfactory combination performance as the musical composition is played and sounds much different from the recording and from the way the composer intended.
The prior art includes combination electric guitars and a number of combination instruments but those devices do not satisfy the need described above and do not attain the objects described herein below.